OS ma femme ma hache et l'ours
by Ptipou
Summary: Emmett avec une femme qu'il aime passionnément, oui on connait. Mais dans une vie humaine ? Et juste avant sa transformation ? Voici ce que ça aurait pu donner    Enjoy !


_Ma femme, ma hache et l'ours._

« _Troisième journal. Commençant avec notre installation dans les Appalaches. Avec ma nouvelle vie et ma ravissante femme, l'aimante Gloria. Nous avons trouvé un joli petit chalet à l'orée de la foret, où je peux exercer mon métier. La vie est facile depuis que nous avons emménagé. Les gens nous ont si bien accueillis, alors que nous étions des étrangers venus de la Côte Ouest. Pour parfaire à ce bonheur, il ne nous manque plus que deux beaux enfants. Enfin deux … pourquoi pas avoir une grande famille non plus ?_

_Oups ! Je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer. Il est temps que je parte au travail. Je reprendrais mes mémoires plus tard. _»

Je fermais mon carnet et l'enfouis sous le matelas conjugal. Dur à avouer pour un homme que l'on tenait un journal quotidien de ses pensées.

Je pris ma hache sur l'épaule, embrassais ma femme, et me dirigeais vers la forêt. Une partie de compagnon de travail étaient déjà à pied d'œuvre. Ils m'accueillirent par des « olas » et des « Emmett ! » virils, plaisantant grassement de mon retard. J'ignorais leurs suppositions et commençais frapper les troncs. La journée se déroula sans interruptions exceptées celles des cigarettes et de la pause repas. Je rentrais à la maison fourbu, mais ma petite Gloria était bien moins fatiguée que je l'étais. A peine nous eûmes fini de manger, qu'elle m'entraina dans la chambre à coucher.

Désolé les gars, je crois que je serais encore en retard demain !

« _Voici des mois que nous sommes installés à présent. Notre petite routine est bien agréable. Tout est parfait, vraiment. Mais je commence à m'inquiéter pour Gloria. Depuis le début de l'hiver elle tousse sans que le médecin ne puisse rien y faire. Elle-même ne s'en préoccupe pas. Hier, j'ai retrouvé un mouchoir taché de sang dans la corbeille. Il faudrait qu'elle consulte un spécialiste. _»

Je refermais mes pensées d'un air triste. L'idée de savoir ma femme malade et ne pouvoir rien faire me rendait fou. Elle était partie rejoindre ses amies au club de couture. Surement qu'elle ne tarderait pas à rentrer. Et à son retour nous aurions une conversation au sujet de son état de santé. Je ne pouvais décemment la laisser mourir sur place.

Voici que j'entendis des pas sur le gravier. Je me dirigeais vers la porte pour lui ouvrir quand je vis une de ses amie se précipiter vers moi, affolée …

- Mr McCarty ! Excusez moi de vous importunez de la sorte mais il s'agit de votre femme ! Venez vite !

- Calmez-vous … heu ?

- Mary, Monsieur. Mary.

- Expliquez moi ce qui se passe pendant que nous sellons les chevaux Mary. Vous êtes à bout de souffle.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'écurie où je m'occupais de chevaux tandis que la jeune fille m'exposait la situation. Tandis qu'elle parlait, mes mains se crispaient, mes gestes se faisant plus vifs, plus tendus. Je ne pouvais entendre son récit. Sous le coup de l'émotion, je l'empoignais vivement pour la faire monter sur son cheval. Je montai aussi vivement sur le mien, l'éperonnai et filai sans vérifier que la jeune Mary suivait le rythme. Savoir ma femme mourante me rendait fou. Je savais que j'aurais du l'emmener voir d'autres médecins, la forcer à sortir de cette léthargie qui la prenait petit à petit. Les mouchoirs rougit de sang, sa toux, sa perte d'appétit, sa pâleur … J'aurais du m'inquiéter vraiment plus de tout ça.

Tournant la tête, je m'assurais que je n'avais point distancé la seconde cavalière. On pouvait dire que cette jeune fille savait chevaucher. Elle me suivait sans peines aucunes, deux foulées derrière celles de ma propre monture.

Nous arrivâmes enfin au local où se tenaient les réunions. Je sautais de mon cheval et me précipitais à l'intérieur en courant. Sur le petit parking, la calèche du médecin y était déjà stationnée.

- Gloria ! Gloria mon amour ! Réponds moi !

Un douloureux sourire étira ses maigres joues.

- Je suis là mon Emmett … Pour le moment encore.

- Viens je te ramène à la maison. Au chaud.

Souriant toujours, ma tendre femme leva sa main vers mon visage. Ses yeux se fermèrent, un souffle heurté s'échappa de ses lèvres pâles. Le visage baigné de larmes, j'entourai ma femme de mes bras, alors qu'elle venait de s'éteindre sans n'avoir pu faire ce geste de tendresse qu'elle affectionnait tant. Secoué de sanglots, je sentis le médecin lui saisir le poignet délicatement et constater ce décès désormais irréfutable.

Je me tenais droit, les yeux secs, insensible à toutes condoléances, tandis que la dernière demeure de ma défunte femme descendait en terre. Je me devais d'être fort. Ma honte avait été totale lors de son trépas, devant les femmes. Je devais réserver mon chagrin à ma seule intimité.

Je m'attardais sur sa tombe. La seule et unique que j'avais aimé dans ma vie. Et je venais de la perdre. Je lui avais juré fidélité lors du mariage, et tant que mon cœur battrait, elle ne serait jamais remplacé dans celui-ci …

Rentrant dans cette maison qui désormais n'était plus que la mienne, je pris ma hache. Mon maitre d'œuvre m'avait accordé jusqu'au lendemain pour me reposer en vue des évènements. Mais j'avais besoin de me dépenser.

Je m'enfonçais dans la forêt. Tout était silencieux. Même les oiseaux s'étaient tuent. Comme si une tempête se préparait …

Hache à la main je fis un tour sur moi-même à la recherche du meilleur arbre sur lequel fondre. Un petit sapin fut la proie de mon malheur. En une dizaine de coups précis, il tomba à terre. Je continuais en coupant toutes les branches, unes à unes. Ce travail m'épuisait, demandant une concentration de tout les instants. Cependant mon malheur s'apaisait en cadence des coups de hache que je portais. Leurs bruits résonnaient dans toute la clairière silencieuse.

Non loin, résonna le cri puissant d'un ours. Puis comme en écho, un second. Plus aigu, moins animal, plus humain. Une femelle peut être ? Les jugeant trop près, je décidais de rentrer. Il serait trop bête de finir en étant le diner d'un grizzly mal réveillé.

_« Voilà deux mois que j'ai repris le travail, deux mois que ma précieuse femme est partie. Laissant un vide immense dans cette maison que nous avions acheté ensemble, et que nous voulions remplir de tous nos beaux enfants. _

_De plus en plus de femmes du village commencent à me tourner autour. La jeune Mary entre autres. Mes collègues de travail me poussent eux aussi à sortir avec certaines d'entre elles. Mais aucunes d'elles ne m'intéressent. _

_Cette grande maison commence à me sembler bien vide … »_

Je fermais mon petit carnet et le laissait sur la table. A qui devais-je cacher son existence désormais ? La chambre à coucher me paraissais trop grande. Ne pouvant plus supporter le grand lit vide, je l'avais remplacé. Mais maintenant c'était la pièce qui était bien trop grande.

Après une nuit de sommeil agité, je me levais tôt. J'avais recommencé la pratique du sport, et la forêt était le lieu idéal pour courir avant le petit déjeuner. Je fermais la porte soigneusement et m'élançais sur mon circuit habituel. Les premières foulées firent mal. Comme à l'habitude. Puis les pas vinrent petit à petit. L'adrénaline montait dans mes muscles, une euphorie me prenait comme à chaque fois que je courrais. L'air frais sur ma peau, le chant des oiseaux emplissait ma tête, mes soucis disparaissaient. Le son de mes pas tapant sur le sol donnaient le tempo, et je ne pouvais m'arrêter. Je m'enfonçais dans la forêt, sur un nouveau sentier …

Cette partie du bois était plus ancienne, sombre et humide. Je regrettais d'y avoir mis les pieds dès que j'y fus entré. Je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de tourner un pied que j'entendis un rugissement dans mon dos. Me retournant le plus lentement possible, je vis qu'un énorme grizzly me faisait face. Ne voulant pas l'exciter, je reculais de manière à ne pas faire de bruit ... « CRAC ! »

Se trouver en forêt ne facilitait pas les choses, et cette branche sous mon pied venait de grandement réduire mes chances de me sauver. L'animal se mit à grogner si fort que cela résonna dans toute le bois. Je voulus me sauver à toutes jambes, mettre le plus de distances entre nous, mais j'étais à bout de souffle. Et au vu de sa taille, j'aurais été rattrapé dès les premières foulées.

Il s'approchait de moi en soufflant. Je ne savais que faire. Mon cerveau tourbillonnait d'idées toutes aussi irréalisables les unes que les autres, et pendant ce temps il s'approchait de plus en plus. Jusqu'à ce qu'il lève sa patte pour frapper. D'instinct je me baissais. Sa seconde patte siffla dans le vent quand il chercha à me frapper dans le dos. Je l'évitais de justesse. Mais en frappant au sol, l'ours me déséquilibra et je tombais. Il en profita pour retomber sur ses quatre pattes, m'attraper le bras dans sa gueule et me tirer derrière lui au grand galop.

J'en hurlais de douleur. Je n'étais plus qu'une poupée de chiffon. Je voyais des trainées de ciel bleu apparaitre entre le fouillis vert des arbres. Je fermais les yeux, et le visage de Gloria m'apparut. J'allais la rejoindre …


End file.
